


Start of Something Wonderful

by alexme7_7, heereandqueer



Series: Be Less Chill Chat Alternate Universes [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexme7_7/pseuds/alexme7_7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heereandqueer/pseuds/heereandqueer
Summary: Jeremy was only in college to make his dad happy. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Some part of him knew that going to college was the right thing, the only thing he really could do. His grades had always been good, but Jeremy shuddered when he thought of the price he paid for his near-perfect grades when he was a Junior. Regardless, he had made it, and he was determined to keep shuffling on through, dreading the day he had to think past graduation.Jeremy and Michael never knew each other in high school and meet in college, post-Squipcident.





	Start of Something Wonderful

Jeremy was only in college to make his dad happy. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Some part of him knew that going to college was the right thing, the only thing he really could do. His grades had always been good, but Jeremy shuddered when he thought of the price he paid for his near-perfect grades when he was a Junior. Regardless, he had made it, and he was determined to keep shuffling on through, dreading the day he had to think past graduation.

He had been at school for a whole month and had barely talked to anyone, especially his roommate. Jeremy didn’t want to make the first move and the guy honestly seemed too cool for Jeremy, with his guitar and lava lamp. He was barely ever in their room anyway. Jeremy had wanted to bring up the AotD poster, surrounded by countless other posters, that hung up on the guy’s wall, but his tongue was always stuck. So, he kept to himself. 

Until, one day, his roommate tapped on his shoulder as he sat at his desk.

“Wha-?” Jeremy asked eloquently, turning in his chair to see Michael standing behind him.

“I said, I love that game,” Michael smiled back at him easily.

Jeremy turned his head back to the laptop, then back to Michael again, “Oh, yeah, it’s uh, really cool.”

Michael nodded, then slung his backpack onto his shoulder, giving Jeremy a wave as he walked out the door. Jeremy gave a tentative wave back, eyes wide. 

This started a tentative friendship. There were a lot of hi’s and bye’s thrown each other’s way, and the occasional “class sucked, how was your day?”, but nothing more. It was more Jeremy had had in a while, and he honestly wasn’t complaining.

Jeremy didn’t think that Michael noticed his weird habits and ticks. Jeremy’s sleep schedule was fucked and had been before he even graduated high school. He skipped meals. He was kind of jumpy. He never had friends over or went out, the dorm room was his safe space. 

Turns out, Michael had. 

“Hey, dude, are you doing okay?”

Jeremy looked up from his textbook, blinking wearily after staring at pages for so long, “What do you mean?”

“You barely sleep or eat,” Michael leaned back in his bed, “Not to be nosey or anything, but that shit’s not healthy.”

Jeremy gaped at him, surprised someone took notice, suddenly very nervous. 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you…” Jeremy sighed, looking back down at his book.

Michael pushed on, setting down his notebook, “Try me.”

Jeremy hesitated, scratching the back of his head. Michael already probably thought he was insane, nothing to lose, "I took a pill when I was a Junior that put a computer in my brain who was supposed to make me cool but instead was a huge dick and tried to take over the world" 

He waits for Michael to laugh, or even worse to leave because he just found out how entirely messed up Jeremy was. 

"...like a SQUIP?"

Jeremy froze, eyes wide, "What?"

Michael looked at him, concern etched in his face, “Was that what it was?”

“How do you…?” Jeremy trailed off, mouth open.

"I have this Warcraft buddy, his brother had one..." Michael looked at him in awe, "Dude, how are you still like, sane?"

"I’m really not... hence the awkwardness and uh, stupid ticks," His nervous laughter was so fake not even Jeremy believed himself.

"Do you know where my friend's brother ended up?"

"Happy and successful because his SQUIP wasn't a huge dick?"

"He's in a mental hospital because of that thing."

"Oh."

"Yeah... so what happened?"

Jeremy took a breath and told Michael the story, not looking up from his lap the entire time. The described to him how he took the SQUIP because his mom left, he had no friends, and the girl he liked didn't know he existed. He didn't want to die but he didn't want to keep living the way he was either, so he just had to do something. 

He told him how it was great at first, for a month or two, but then it started taking control more often, it had fucked up his relationship with his father, and it ruined his chances with Christine. The SQUIP had convinced him it was his fault. 

He told him about the shocks and the routines and the anger and abuse, but also how the attention from other popular people, even the attention from the SQUIP was addictive. 

He told him about how it had ended, that night at the Spring play, how angry he was when Rich finally drank the Mountain Dew Red. He had freaked the fuck out, almost beating Rich up when the boy finally came back to school. After that, no one liked him, no one talked to him. He was more alone than ever before.

He was crying, tears silently falling from his red eyes, at the end, his arms resting on his knees, eyes on his bed, "And after all that... I still kind of want it back. At least then I wasn't alone."

Michael sat there, stunned. Jeremy had barely said 10 things to him in the past two months and then he just talked for at least half an hour straight, like Michael had opened the floodgates.

"...Gnarly," Michael finally blurted, backtracking immediately, "Sorry, jeez, I just... how do I even respond to that, man?"

Jeremy tensed and looked up, "You don't have to say anything. I'm sorry. I just loaded all my shit on to you. You don't have to talk to me just because you feel bad, now."

"Hey, no, holy shit, no dude,” Michael stumbled, “That’s not at all what would happen. I’ve wanted to talk to you! I just thought, y’know, that you just weren’t the kind of person who really talked a lot. Now I guess I know why..."

"I have a lot of problems, I know," Jeremy said, wincing, "It's a bit much."

"Hey, I have issues too. Granted, none of them stem from illegal Japanese technology, but..."

Jeremy gave him a half smile and nodded, looking back down.

Michael wasn’t sure what to say next, so he changed tactics, "Wanna go get high?"

Jeremy had noticed Michael’s faint smell of weed sometimes, but it was s still shocking to hear him ask that. 

"Uhh, yeah, yeah that sounds good."

Michael smiled widely at him and moved to get his stash from his bedside drawer, offering Jeremy a hand when he crawled off the bed.

The two wandered off campus, Jeremy following Michael's leisurely pace to some darkened park bench. He dutifully held Michael's cellphone with the flashlight on as Michael methodically rolled a near-perfect joint. Not that Jeremy actually knew what that looked like. He watched as Michael took the first puff, and then passed it to him, looking at him expectantly.

Michael got Jeremy’s hesitance without Jeremy having to say anything and scooted a bit closer, showing Jeremy how it’s done. He only let out a small laugh when Jeremy choked on his first inhale, but Jeremy was a quick learner.

It didn’t take long for him to lean back on the bench, looking at the sky, dazed and calm. 

"Thanks, for like not laughing in my face or calling me a freak or something."

"I would never. You're amazing, dude. You're really cool. I like you. You're my friend. We're friends, right?" Michael asked.

"Do you wanna be my friend?" Jeremy asked back, tilting his head to look at Michael.

“Yeah," Michael said softly, looking back at Jeremy.

A real, genuine smile crossed Jeremy's face, "Thank you."

"Nah, don’t thank me, you’re a cool dude."

Jeremy took a pause before speaking up again, "I really like getting high. Now I see why you do it all the time."

Michael laughed, "I don't do it all the time..."

"You always smell like weed,” Jeremy argued, smiling. 

"I think it's the sweater," Michael said, tugging at the red garment, "I think it's just. part of it now."

"Mmm, it’s a cool sweater at least. I like all the patches."

Michael looked adorably proud, "I sewed them on myself... I like your hair."

"I grew it myself."

Michael found this hilarious, almost choking with laughter.

Jeremy spoke up again, "I like your Apocalypse of the Damned poster."

"You're shitting me! Dude that game is wild!" Michael said, flailing a bit.

"It’s so fucking cool! Have you beaten it yet?"

"Of course, who do you think I am?"

"Listen, some of us can't get past level nine."

"Seriously? Oh, dude, it’s so much easier with a second player! I gotta help you."

"You have it here?" Jeremy perked up.  
"I can bring it back after Thanksgiving."

"Holy shit, that would be awesome," Jeremy let his head lean back again, a lazy smile on his face, "So, you’re heading home for Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, back to New Mexico, aren't you going home?"

“Yeah, home’s not too far though, middle of New Jersey. Not nearly as far as New Mexico."

"Nanay almost move to New Jersey… after my dad died,” Michael explained.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry..."

"Nah, it's cool, I was like, two when he died,” Michael shrugged, “Anyways, she got a better job offer in New Mexico that she couldn't pass on. She met my other mom there, so it worked out I guess."

"Yeah, that’s true- wait, two moms?" Jeremy’s eyes widened, still looking at the sky.

Jeremy can hear Michael shift a bit, "Is that a problem?"

"NO! No! Of course not."

"Good... cause I'm gay."

"Michael, you literally have a gay pride flag covering half your wall in our dorm."

"Oh, yeah, right..."

Jeremy snorted, "Besides, I’m just jealous. Two moms? I couldn’t even keep one."

Michael made a sad noise and moved a bit closer, "Jeremy, did you tell your mother to leave?”

"…No."

"Then it's not your fault. You can borrow my moms’ whenever you want."

"Thanks,” Jeremy grinned, “If I ever find myself in New Mexico, I’ll be sure to tell them how great their son is."

"DUDE!"

Jeremy startled, "What?"

"You should come home with me!"

"What?" Jeremy repeated, eyebrows knit together. Jeremy was confused by his offer, they just started talking and Michael wanted him to go across the country with him?

"For Thanksgiving! I mean, if you're going home, that's cool too... but like, if you're not…"

"No, I’d really like that, actually. My dad and I don’t really celebrate it too much."

"Dude, my moms are gonna be so stoked!"

"Really?"

"They're always on my back about making friends. And they always make way too much food."

"You have to ask them first, I don’t want you showing up with some scrawny Jewish kid from college without warning" Jeremy half-joked, still feeling weird about imposing on their family holiday.

There was silence from Michael for a few moments and then, "Hi mama!"

"Oh my God" Jeremy said softly, looking over at Michael, now on the phone.

“Is it okay if I bring a scrawny Jewish kid home for Thanksgiving?" Michael paused, and Jeremy thought he saw Michael blush, "No, he's my roommate, mama. He's my friend…Do you have any allergies?"

Jeremy startled, realizing Michael was talking to him, "No? I'm uh... kind of kosher? I try..."

Michael nodded, going back to the phone, "Kosher stuff mama" Michael pulled the phone away from his ear, "She's got you," and he winked.

Before Jeremy could fully process, Michael was saying his goodbyes, "Tell Nanay I'll call in a few days. Love you too!"

Jeremy sat stunned, eyes wide, "You didn’t have to do that"

Michael stared back, "Dude, I thought we just agreed we're friends?"

"No, I know! I just- don’t wanna- I don’t know, I’m a nervous guy"

"So am I!"

Jeremy just blinked back at Michael, doubtful.

"Do you think I spend my entire weekend out partying? No, dude, I'm just giving you space."

"Holy shit, you didn’t have to do that…" Jeremy said quickly, slightly mortified.  
Michael shrugged, "I just didn't want you to think I was weird."

"I'm the one who barely ever leaves."

"That’s fair, but I thought you were just.... going through some stuff. Which I was right about but I figured you needed the space."

"Well, I mean, thank you. But honestly... I like when you're around. Even when we weren't talking. Easier to ignore the voices in my head," Jeremy's eyes widened, "Not like voices-voices, not actual voices. Not anymore."

"Don’t worry dude, I got you. And I’ll hang out around the dorm more then?" Michael smiled lazily over at him.

"Only if you want to..."

"Definitely. I wanna hang with you more! If you want me to, that is. I’ve been told I’m 'a lot'."

"Which is great, because I've been told I'm "not enough"," Jeremy smiled over at Michael only to be met by a frown, "Yeah, I want you to."

"Good. Let’s start by going to the gas station for some late-night snacks." Michael pushed up, holding a hand out to Jeremy.

"Awesome," Jeremy took Michael's hand, standing only to stumble, slightly woozy.

"Whoa, lightweight, you good?" Michael laughed a bit, keeping him balanced.

"S'my first time, go easy," Jeremy grumbled, regaining his balance, "Come on, I'm starving. I haven't eaten all day."

"Why not?" Michael asked, keeping his hand on Jeremy as he tugged him in the direction of the convenience store.

"Just one of those days... I hadn't really left the room all day," Jeremy shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Well, we're gonna change that, because we are about to have the best garbage donuts followed by more junk food." Michael paused, "And tomorrow we get some actual food in you."

"I wouldn’t really classify the dining hall food as "good"," Jeremy said, "But I'm down. "

"Nah, I’ll buy us breakfast." Michael kicked at the ground as he walked.

Silence overtook them for a moment, the high slowly beginning to wear off of both of them.

“So... what's your story?" Jeremy asked.

"My story?" Michael asked curiously. "I don’t really have too big of one, not like yours definitely. I’m kind of a boring guy."

"Still... I'd like to hear it. You know a shit ton about me now."

"Only kid, two moms, raised in an actual desert of a state," Michael pauses to laughs "moved out east for college, still don’t know what I wanna do, uhhhh...."

"When did you come out?" Jeremy asked suddenly.

Michael looked over at him, surprised, "When I was fourteen, a couple years after I figured it all out.”

Jeremy nodded, looking down, "That’s great, I mean, I guess it wasn’t a big deal... with your moms and all..."

"No, it wasn’t. I mean, it was still kinda weird cause I knew they’d be cool with it, so I kind of kept forgetting to tell them?" Michael nudged him gently "Are you okay?"

"You ever get shit for it? In school? Here?" Jeremy asked, still not looking up.

"The occasional slur thrown my way, sure. Nothing too bad. Why?" Michael wanted to add more to his question but left it at that.

"Just wondering..." Jeremy said, quieter now, "How did you know?"

"How did I- oh," Michael stopped, pulling Jeremy to a stop with him, "What's up, bro? Talk to me."

"I don’t know, I’m just... thinking" Jeremy’s voice was soft.

Michael was in front of him now, a hand on his shoulder. "hey, if you’re questioning stuff that’s okay. that’s what college is for.”

Jeremy was quiet for a moment before nodding, "Thanks, Michael."

"No problem. You can always talk to me about this stuff, yeah? I’m like, the gayest."

That got a small laugh out of Jeremy. They walked in comfortable silence the rest of the way and exit the store with a disastrous amount of food.

"We need nibs and twizzlers, Michael."

“Dude, you’re so right.”

It was the start of something wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
